stormgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Dhalia Thoravine
Dhalia Thoravine (Dah-leeah • Thor-uh-veen) is a tiefling sorceress of the blue draconic bloodline. Description Appearance Dhalia Thoravine has light blue skin and long wavy dark blue hair. Her tiefling heritage gives her pointed ears, small fangs, and a 3 ft. long tail that ends in a upside-down heart. Her eyes used to be silver, but after that fateful night at The Arcanum, they changed to a lavender and glow at night. Pale yellow horns curve up towards the back of her head, and a thin layer of blue scales cover her arms, legs, and tail. The scales have started to creep up her neck and slightly onto her face. Attire She usually wears a long deep purple sorceress dress with long open sleeves, a dark purple collar, and dark purple bodice. This dress is paired with black tall boots and a dark purple, almost black, cloak. On her left hand, she always wears the handmade chainmail bracelet-ring piece that she fashioned her crystal arcane focus to. On her right hand she has her emerald Ring of Poison Resistance and iron Ring of Fiendish Concealment. Human Form While wearing the Ring of Fiendish Concealment, Dhalia gains a human form. In her human form, Dhalia has pale skin, light blue eyes, and black hair. Her draconic scales show up as freckles across her body. She loses her tiefling horns and tail. She also loses the points to her ears and her fangs. Background Family Dhalia was born and raised in The Iron Works district of Stormgate with her older sisters Lilith and Iris by Risoli (neé Sarmaia) Thoravine and Lysander Thoravine. Mother Risoli is a female purple tiefling who was trained as a fighter, but now works at her smithery "The Vulcan Horseshoe" after an injury left her with a limp. Back in her day, her agility and skill with a double-bladed scimitar were unmatched. The scimitar had been a wedding present from Dhalia's paternal grandmother. She and Lysander have moved to Oathstone per Dhalia's urgent request. Father Lysander is a male half-elf druid who runs the herbal shop "Moonflower" located in Gulls Foot. His preferred druid forms are medium sized beasts, such as a wolf, panther, or bear. He and Risoli have moved to Oathstone per Dhalia's urgent request. Sisters Lilith (Lily) is ten years older than Dhalia and is a blue tiefling ranger. She took off from home when she was 18 years old in search of adventure. She has explored the mountains of Hammerhall and the jungles of Tlanaca. Lily was last known to be exploring the land looking for a new animal companion after her blood hawk companion Nyx was disintegrated by a druid's stray moonbeam spell. Iris is five years older than Dhalia and is a purple tiefling rogue. She was at a café when she was enlisted to help Professor Fenethir Shinebright retrieve the Wand of True Polymorph, stolen by his student Ahmed Noke. She has been chasing Ahmed ever since. Familiar Adrien is a fey creature conjured by the find familiar wizard spell. He takes the form of a small black tressym (winged cat) with green eyes and a pink nose. He can often be found resting against Dhalia's horns on top of her head. His first form was a raven, so Dhalia believes Adrien's perching tendencies are residual from that. As a tressym, Adrien is lighter than a regular cat, although he is the same size. He has the ability to detect invisibility, detect poison, and see in the dark (darkvision). Childhood (6779-6791) Dhalia always admired the skill of magic users. Her father was an excellent shape-changer, and she wielded the same magic as her mother and sisters. After her sisters left, Dhalia wanted to help protect her family and aspired to become a wizard. She was going to start the training at the same time as her childhood human friend Astrid Starbright when they were old enough. Astrid was going to become the best cleric in Stormgate and Dhalia the best a wizard. Teen Years (6792-6798) Dhalia and Astrid studied together for their respective entrance exams as soon as they turned 13. The price to study at The Arcanum was high for Dhalia, but she helped her mother work overtime at The Vulcan Horseshoe to cover the costs. At 14, Dhalia learned under the teachings of Professor Shinebright, nicknamed "Professor Sheeple" as he was still stuck in sheep form. Despite her unusual teacher, Dhalia was still excited to finally start the training to become a wizard. Manifestation of Her Draconic Bloodline Practicing prestidigitation one evening in The Arcanum central plaza, Dhalia was startled by a loud crack of thunder from Stormgate's infamous storms. The sound made her stumble straight into the Sorcerer's Stone just as a purple bolt of lightning struck it, causing a few pieces of the turquoise crystal to break off. It remains unknown if it was the magic within the stone or the magic within herself that protected Dhalia, but she remained unscathed after the lightning dissipated. It was only after she made it back to her house did she learn that her silver eyes now glowed the same purple color as the lightning bolt. A month after the lightning incident, Dhalia noticed scales appeared on her tail. Consulting with Chancellor Aldrich, Dhalia learned that this was a strong sign sorcery was her calling. Chancellor Aldrich gifted Dhalia a crystal shard from the monolith to use as an arcane focus for her powers. She wanted to tell Astrid about this new development, but sadly learned Astrid's family moved away to Oathstone so she could better pursue cleric-training. Dhalia had been too caught up in her wizardry lessons that she lost touch with Astrid. With her best friend gone and her newfound powers, she rethought whether The Arcanum was the right place for her. This was reinforced when someone tried to steal her bag and she unintentionally released shocking grasp, a spell she had never learned before, on the thief. After that encounter, Dhalia decided to drop out of The Arcanum with the permission of her mother and the Chancellor since it seemed that the magic was revealing itself without study. The blue scales spread up her body over the years; a nice symbol of her growing abilities. Dhalia worked in The Vulcan Horseshoe to create her signature bracelet to ensure she would never be without her arcane focus. Dhalia managed to write a few letters to Astrid, but responses tapered off by the end of the year. Last she heard, a large airship was spotted outside the city walls of Oathstone. In her late teens, after The Crimson Deluge, Dhalia used her sorcery to help those in need in The Iron Works when she could. The crime rates had increased after the gruesome beheadings in 6795. While it was not always effective, Dhalia would paint a purple lightning bolt on a wall as a sign that she was protecting the inhabitants; she became known as "The Purple Storm". Adulthood (6799 - 6804 Present) Unfortunately, Stormgate is a huge city and she was but one tiefling. One day Dhalia bit off more than she could chew and was ambushed. She was knocked unconscious before she could fire off any spells, but instead of finding all of her money gone when she woke up, she found the bodies of her four attackers lying in a pool of their own blood and an aasimar man in heavy armor standing over them. Shortly after the incident, she joined The Stormguard, a new adventuring company, with her savior Tristram Bedivere. Dhalia attracted some negative attention with her vigilante ways, namely from a crime organization known as The Red Serpents. The Serpents have a strong influence over Cudgel Hill, and Dhalia has thwarted their expansion as the Purple Storm into her home district the Iron Works. It also doesn't help that she draws her symbol over theirs when she beats them. With teamwork from Dhalia, Tristram, Kallorek, & Howell, The Stormguard was able to bring down the Serpents' leader Skinner Mack (see C2Ep5). She now wears Mack's iron Ring of Fiendish Concealment as a tribute to her success. Dhalia is still on guard with regards to The Red Serpents, though, as it remains to be seen what will come of their Cudgel Hill dominion. She has ventured back since to help the inhabitant with the strange outbreak of hellfire fever, something tieflings seem to be immune to. Dhalia is now a wanted criminal after being involved in an incident where 17 innocent people were murdered (including 5 children) and escaping jail with four other members of The Stormguard (see C2Ep12). She sent her mother and father off to Oathstone where they can restart their lives without her criminal status hanging over their heads (see S1 Epilogue). The Stormguard 's alias is now BARNACLE GANG - it doesn't really get used. Relationships Tristram Bedivere Tristram saved Dhalia after an ambush attack. Since then, they've been allies and would help each other out from time to time. They joined The Stormguard together. Dhalia greatly appreciates the healing Tristram has done for her even though he's a little grouchy. They have a kind of buddy-cop dynamic, which manifests itself is rather strange ways, such as Dhalia repeating what Tristram says but in a slightly more coherent way (see C2Ep8). She misses him since he has left, but is content knowing he can help her parents when they are in Oathstone. Ray Although Ray is a bit of a mystery to Dhalia, time on missions have shown he is trustworthy. Despite not knowing much about him, Dhalia gets along with Ray very well. She respects his personal space, and in return, he has been known to offer his arm when Dhalia needs to walk while looking through Adrien's eyes to scout ahead. After the big reveal that he is a spy of the College of the Whispered Song, Dhalia seemed to be one of the few Stormguard members who immediately forgave Ray for the ordeal his organization put them through (see C2OS1). She hopes that him being in The Stormguard won't have deeply negative consequences for the spy college in the future. She has been enjoying his new found interest in baking and will politely try his concoctions, as long as they aren't covered in sewer water. Dhalia doesn't really know what to make of this new fey-bond that he and Howell share, and sees it as something to monitor carefully during future combat scenarios. Their condition is what spurred Dhalia to hone her craft of potion-making and teach their intern Newt. Howell Yago Dhalia doesn't quite know what to make of Howell. He is incredibly quick-witted and sassy, but also sometimes incredibly confused. Howell makes Dhalia laugh a lot, though, and honestly that's good enough for her to trust him. It was revealed that the mysterious past he was hiding was that of being part of The Syndicate (see C2Ep17). It's pretty clear he wants nothing to do with them, especially Mr. Suit, but Dhalia is concerned his ties with them aren't something he can ever truly break. The fey-bond that he and Ray share is deeply problematic to Dhalia as it makes combat scenarios increasingly difficult when both of them are there. Their condition is what spurred Dhalia to hone her craft of potion-making and teach their intern Newt. Oli Branchlight Before The Stormguard became wanted criminals, Oli always seemed rather aloof to Dhalia. She was always happy to lend Oli Adrien for when he wanted to pet a furry critter that wasn't a grumpy Baphomet, but that seemed to be the extent of their interactions. However, she has noticed that the criminal life seems to be bringing him out of his smirking façade and they are more friendly with each other, such as working together to investigate the hellfire fever in The Warrens (see C2Ep16). Currently Oli and Dhalia share custody of their not- actually-a-goldfish Jeoffrey, who stays in Oli's room. Recently, she has become rather concerned with Oli bringing his non-magical awakened plant pet Leaf on adventures as they often get into heavy combat that can easily damage the small sapling. ''Jorin Helmborn'' Jorin's ability to navigate the world without his sight amazes Dhalia. He is quite perceptive despite his seeming disadvantage. With her brief training in wizardry, she has offered to help dictate spells from scrolls to Jorin so that he may record them in his spellbook. Dhalia enjoys practicing her Draconic with him. She was quite taken aback when he revealed himself to be from an old noble house, but it was also his revelation and subsequent that helped Dhalia's belief in the corruption of the government. Newt Dhalia is very impressed with Newt's magical abilities. Although he is young, he already shows great potential. She enjoyed talking to him about Professor Shinebright in their spare time. As one of the few female figures, Dhalia felt the need to take on a motherly role with the changeling and so has taught him to value life even after death. Recently she has also been teaching him how to make potions with a herbalism kit in hopes that he may help bolster the team's supplies in the future. ''Vincent Mango'' She had heard of Professor Mango's name at The Arcanum, but Dhalia never had him for a teacher. From what she heard, she was glad for that too. He is incredibly feisty for such a small creature. She finds his proclivity for fire spells is sometimes concerning and his decision making is definitely questionable at times. Despite this, Dhalia quite enjoys the kobold professor. She shares his great interest in dragons and enjoys being able to speak Infernal with him. She provided him the gold pieces and has taught him her find familiar spell as he seems interested in her residual knowledge of wizard spells (also who doesn't want a magical pet?). ''Rosalyn Veredian'' Category:Characters